


Right time, Wrong person.

by Alextheliger



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Slow Burn, cheating spouses, ill update tags when i think of more, potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alextheliger/pseuds/Alextheliger
Summary: Johnny and Ten were childhood friends who didn't know how the other felt for them. They meet Taeil and Taeyong in college, and end up marrying them. But something happens, and Johnny and Ten realize the truth.





	1. 1

It was nice, honestly. The day, at least. The school...not so much. Even though Johnny was only in the 3rd grade, he was starting to despise school. He disliked the fake friends, the bullying, the nasty lunch and the teachers. He especially hated not being able to sleep in like he could on Saturday.  Today was no exception. 

"Johnny Seo! Get up! It's 6 o'clock already. The bus will be here soon." His mother called out, in English. Currently they lived in Chicago, Illinois. His father was already out the door to head to work, and his mother was the one who stayed at home to do housework. Groaning, he finally crawled out of bed and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Moooom, can't I stay home today?" He would whine once again. This is their morning ritual. He would always whine the same sentence every morning, a pout clearly on his face.

"Johnny, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't skip. Baby, tell me. Why do you want to stay home so bad? Is someone being mean to you?" His mother asked this time, kneeling in front of her son. She placed a hand on his cheek and tilted her head as she gently caressed it to get him to tell her what was on his mind.

"No, I just want to sleep more." Johnny responded, sighing. "I should take my shower and get ready."

Johnny's mother nodded at that, standing back up and gently patting her son on the back. He headed into the bathroom with the outfit he was going to wear that day in his arms. Meanwhile, Mrs.Seo was starting to make a small breakfast for him. She had a feeling there was more to the story, but she knew her son wouldn't tell her. Not yet, at least. Maybe she'll ask her husband to talk to him on it. She listened to the soft muffled sound of running water, and she smiled. She loved her family, and she was worried. When Johnny came home, he wasn't always that enthusiastic when she asked how the day went. 

She had a feeling it was partially because no one really liked being asked that, from her own experience. But her motherly instincts kept screaming at her that there was more to it. She sighed though, shaking her head to rid of that thought for now. Finishing up the eggs, she placed them on a plate and sat them on the table. Johnny came running in and sitting down, mostly dried and ready for the day. He chimes a 'thanks mom' before he starts to devour the eggs. He hummed in delight, obviously enjoying the taste. His mother smiled once again as she watched. Gently patting her hand on top of his head, she just felt bliss. She loves her family, and would do anything for them.

That's why when one day Johnny came home yelling about a penpal needing 'serious help, mom, he's in some serious trouble!' she didn't hesitate to open her heart to allow another child in. 

\---

"Are you sure of this, Stacy?" the woman on the phone asked once more.

"Yes, I'm sure of this. I have all of the letters in a box. Johnny kept them all, the ones the boy sent back. The school made this penpal program and Johnny was assigned to a Thai boy named..named um.." she was starting, unsure on how to pronounce the boy's real name. She heard Johnny chime in with 'His nickname is Ten!'. "Ten, his nickname is Ten. His real name isn't easy to pronounce." She laughed softly at that.

"Well, I will need to read the letters myself before I can actually do anything about it. When shall we meet up to discuss it more thoroughly? " The woman asked, clearly grabbing a pen to write down the time.  
  
"I'm free all day tomorrow as usual, you can just come over. This is a private matter after all, and Johnny will be at school. I'll let my husband know, too." Stacy responded, taking a look through the letters once again.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there around lunch. See you then!"  _Click._  

"Well, She'll be here tomorrow to read these to see what exactly is being said, and then seeing what more she can do. Johnny, try not to write that we're doing this, okay? If anything is going on, saying that could make things worse. Okay?" 

"Yeah, mom. Hey, mom...I have a question.." Johnny started to say, but then bit his lip and smiled instead. "Nevermind. I should work on my homework now."

\---

"I mean, look at this. ' _John! I'm sorry about my last letter being a bit..messy. It was tears, but don't worry! I'm okay.'_   Tears? And look at this one! ' _My mother gets angry with me sometimes, and sometimes it...it doesn't matter, John! I'm okay, really. Don't worry about me.'_ My god, what is this child going through?" Stacy sighed, setting the letters down.  
  
"It..does seem to be pretty bad. All of these letters show signs of abuse. I'm not sure, but I will do a few calls to see what I can do. If there is abuse going on, the child will need to be relocated." Tiffany said, a solemn look present on her face. She worked for child services and she knew who to call to get more information even if the child doesn't live in the United States. 

\---

"M-my god. Seriously? He has no other family? Can..can I take him in? You're unsure? Well, try. I can't just let him get put with just any other family. Yes...yes I understand. Thank you, Tiffany. "

\---

There was a knock on the door sometime that morning. Johnny was already at school, and his father was at work. Stacy was awake, cleaning. She knew who was at the door, and she kept it a secret from Johnny. John did question why his parents were finally cleaning out the spare room, and why they were setting it up as a guest room. His mother did say 'in case you want to have a sleepover.' though, he didn't tell her he had no friends. 

Opening the door, she was greeted by Tiffany and a child. The child looked to be a bit younger than Johnny, but then again she couldn't be fully sure. He was smaller, that was certain. His eyes looked scared, and sad. From where she stood, she could see a small bruise on the boy's semi-exposed shoulder and her heart wept. Who would harm their child?

"Hello! You must be Ten? I'm Stacy. Come in, come in, make yourself at home okay?" Her motherly instincts kicked in, and she moved to let them inside. Ten timidly bowed and went to sit on the sofa. 

"He does know English, a bit. He understands it pretty well, but speaking it..he has trouble sometimes forming what he's trying to say. I have his things in the car. There isn't much there, so you'd have to buy him more. You do know what you're getting yourself into, right? If this trial goes well, his mother would never be allowed to have him back. This could very well become his permanent residence unless a family member surfaces."

"Yes, yes, I understand. Look at him, there's no way I could let him go with just anyone. At least he'll have Johnny." Ten seemed to perk up hearing the name, since he was more focused right now. Stacy noticed this, and she smiled. Tiffany left, and then it was just those two. "Johnny's at school. I already notified the school that you'll be attending, you start tomorrow."

\---

Laughter could be heard, and honestly it was the most beautiful sound Johnny has ever heard. He was watching Ten enthusiastically, laughing alongside him. They were in college now, Ten studying to become a dance major, himself becoming a businessman. He planned on owning his own company someday, and Ten planned on owning his own studio. Sitting across from them were two new friends they met at a party a few months ago. Their names was Moon Taeil, and Lee Taeyong.

"That's hilarious, Ten. Did he really? Jesus, Johnny, how are you still alive?" Taeil would laugh out loud, wiping away tears that were falling out from too much. Taeyong was laughing too, and all seemed well for the friends.

"Ten why would you tell them that? It was an accident, honest! I didn't know, she looked like my mother from behind." Johnny defended his younger self, laughing all the same. This was how it was, college life. Going to parties when they got too stressed, studying in libraries. The four of them weren't always together, though. Sometimes it was just Johnny and Ten. Johnny enjoyed that the most, being with Ten. He wasn't sure on how Ten felt, but he was sure on his own feelings. He was in love with the smaller boy, and he felt that the other didn't feel the same way.

But he does. He just didn't think Johnny did, too. So they kept quiet, kept it hidden deep within themselves. And they did well at that, for they both noticed they were developing feelings for the other two boys in their small group of friends.

 

It was finally the last year of college, and they threw a party. They had alcohol, naturally, and they drank quite a bit. Too much, maybe, but they didn't care. They worked hard, earned their degrees and were finally going to do the things they worked so hard for. They went through so much already, and they knew more were to come. So, they partied hard. Johnny openly flirted with Ten, Ten flirted back. Taeyong smudged himself in between, taking Ten away. Why did it hurt so much when Johnny seen them kiss? Why did it hurt so much to see the way Ten's body melted, pressing himself more against Taeyong? He couldn't watch much longer, so he took another sip of whatever was in his cup and walked away.

There, in the hallway he bumped into Taeil. Taeil laughed, a lot. He was a giddydrunk, and Johnny takes a mental note of that. Taeil grinned up at Johnny, not even realizing how drunk he really was. But he pressed himself more against Johnny, and Johnny had to admit he did have a thing for the older male. So, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other's lips. Not noticing Ten seen. Not noticing that Ten, too, was upset. Not noticing that Ten had the same thoughts that he had moments before, when Ten was kissing Taeyong.

 

And they both will never know. At least...they thought. 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit short but that's okay, next chapter I have more things planned to make up for it.

It was stunningly beautiful today for the couples. They all knew they were each going to get married to their lover, and they knew to space it out from each other. Ten did once jokingly say they could have a joint marriage, but Taeil shut that down real quick because, 'Doing that takes away from the specialness.' So, they did rock paper scissors to see which couple would marry first. Ten and Taeyong won. So, that is why Johnny was sitting on the pews alongside with Taeil, watching Ten be walked up to the altar by his father. Taeil was in happy tears, and Johnny tried to be like that too but he couldn't ignore the pang in his heart.

That should be him in Taeyong's place.

The wedding went smooth at first, as expected. Johnny smiled, of course. This was his best friend's wedding, and he had to be happy for him. He had to make others believe that he wasn't jealous, and that he himself deeply loved Taeil. He had to force happy emotions, even though deep inside there was a hurricane threatening to spill out. And it did.

"Object now, or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke softly, but loudly. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was going to stand up. He had a feeling no one would, but he still had to give time because you never fully know. He was about to continue when Johnny stood up. There were a few audible gasps, and a few murmurs. 

"Taeyong you dropped the ring." was all that Johnny could say. He felt like an idiot, standing up like this. He felt stupid, for Taeil was looking at him with questioning eyes. He could see a hint of betrayal in them, until he spoke. Taeil pulled him down to sit and whispered in his ear. Taeyong frowned and looked to the floor, in case he really did drop the ring. Ten was so stunningly beautiful today, it was plausible that he got distracted and dropped it. He hadn't.

The wedding continued, and now Ten was legally married to a man that was not Johnny. 

\---

A year has passed, and it was Taeil's turn to be married. Johnny was staring at himself in the mirror on that special day, fixing his bowtie. It looked crooked, no matter what he did to it. He was getting a bit frustrated because Taeil wanted today to be perfect, and he wanted Johnny to look perfect. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ten walked in.

"Having trouble, there, John?" Ten would ask softly, walking his way towards the other. He turned John around and fixed the bowtie, it now finally straight. "Don't stress yourself out too much, it'll go smoothly this time." John knew what Ten was referring to. He knew Ten meant that no one will be objecting. Not even Ten himself. 

"Yeah...I'm still sorry about that. I'm not sure what overcame me." He laughed nervously, finishing up. Ten only smiled solemnly back at the taller, making sure Johnny was ready. Johnny didn't notice the look in Ten's eyes, the want. Ten wanted so much, but he knew he couldn't have it. He knew because Johnny was in love with Taeil, of course. But if only they both could see the looks they gave each other when they knew the other wasn't looking.

The wedding did go smoothly, no one standing up this time. Taeil was stunningly beautiful today, but not as beautiful as Ten was. Johnny felt a wave of guilt when he thought that, but it quickly washed away as he put the ring on Taeil's finger, and then Taeil leaning in for the kiss. They were now legally married, til death did them part. 

And it hurt. It hurt so much, for their love was going to the wrong person. 

 


	3. 3

It was a difficult day at work for Johnny, and he honestly just wanted to go home. He's been a married man for 4 years now, and still people had the nerve to pretend like the ring on his finger wasn't there. Rubbing his hands on his face, he sighed loudly. He had a meeting today with Ten, and that he kind of looked forward to. Johnny's business sold clothing, and what better way to show that these clothes can withhold anything than dancing? Ten was actually pretty excited about the opportunity, and he showed up to their appointment an hour early. Johnny's assistant knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sir, Ten has arrived an hour early. " Kun had spoken softly, knowing that Johnny wasn't exactly in a great mood.

"Ah, I see. Alright. I'm not busy right now, so let him in." Right as he said that, Ten walked right in, passed Kun. He grinned and took a seat on the edge of Johnny's desk. Kun was shocked at this, but paid it no attention for he isn't needed right now. Closing the door, Kun went back to do what he normally does.

"John! Why do you look so stressed today? Are you bothered that I came early?" Ten would ask, tilting his head. Johnny only shook his head and shifted paperwork around on his desk. Ten frowned at that, and moved to sit on the chair in front of the desk. "Well, anyway...Do you want to talk about it all now, or should we wait until the actually appointment time we agreed on?"

"We can talk now, Ten. I don't mind. I might actually have it be you in the commercial, if you don't mind." Johnny spoke softly, moving his focus from his desk to the man across from him. Ten was absolutely stunning today, and he honestly forgot what he was going to say next. The way the clothing Ten was wearing loosely fitting his small frame to the way his hair seemed to softly dance across his forehead. Johnny felt inadequate, with himself only wearing a dress shirt that was a bit tight on him. His own hair was all over the place due to stressfully running his fingers through it many times, and he felt like he just looked so exhausted. 

"Really? You'd really have it be me?" Ten's eyes seem to light up at this, scooting closer to the other. "John I would love that, you know that! It would get me more noticed too, and maybe my studio would get more people to join." 

"Yeah? Hahaha, that would be great for both of us. How's Taeyong, by the way?" Johnny wasn't sure on why he asked, but he just had this feeling he needed to. He knew it was wrong, his own feelings bubbling to the surface. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head, and the way Ten looked right now...he truly had curious thoughts.

"Oh...uhm..." Ten started, unsure on how to answer this. He hummed, moving a hand to lightly tap his cheek as he thought. "Oh, well, we're good of course. Things are slow paced, but that's alright. That's marriage after all." He laughed softly, raising an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"That doesn't have to be what marriage is." Johnny couldn't stop himself, he's been waiting for so long. He could tell things aren't going the way they should be for the other. The way Ten looked, the way he was dressed. The looks in his eyes, and the way he even sat. Taeyong wasn't satisfying him enough, or at least not in the way that Ten needed.  He would know, after all. The way he was with Taeil. The way Taeil presented himself, the look Taeil has. Down to the clothing, you would know Taeil was getting what he needed.

The only thing no one else would ever know was the reason behind it. The reason why Johnny was doing Taeil the way he was. The reason? He thinks of Ten.

"W-what does that mean, John?" Ten would respond back softly, curiosity clear on his features.

"I mean It's obvious he's not satisfying you at all." John stood up with this, realizing the way Ten had glanced to his chest and to his biceps. Maybe the way Johnny looked at this moment was a good thing after all. He moved to the other side of the desk, in front of Ten. Then he sat down on his desk, rolling up his sleeves. "But of course, I wouldn't know how he's doing."

"John you're married to Taeil, why do you care about if I'm getting any or not?"  Ten frowned, his eyes glancing to the image in front of him. Ten would be lying to himself if he denied the way he felt. He would be lying to himself if he said that Taeyong was the one who wasn't trying. He would be lying if he never admitted that it was himself pushing Taeyong away. He would be lying if he didn't say he didn't want to stand up right now and confess to the man in front of him of his feelings he had held for decades.  
  
And so he did.

"God, damn it Seo Youngho! What are you trying to do? Huh? Why do you care? Why? Don't you see it? Can't you see it? I'm the one pushing him away! I don't love him, not as much as I should! I love you and I have loved you since the first time we started to write to each other. From the moment I trusted you in those letters to the first time we actually seen each other in person. I have loved you for so many years, and you never loved me back." He was crying. He felt the warm tears streaming down his face, and he felt stupid. But that chain of thoughts switched to happier ones, because Johnny pulled him into a kiss. That very kiss. That kiss Ten has waited so many years to feel. The warmth, the love. He realized John tasted sweet, but mixed in was a bit of...coffee? He didn't mind it, though. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck and practically jumped up on him, deepening the kiss. 

Johnny seemed to understand what was going to happen, and understood what Ten was needing from him. So, he helped lift up the smaller boy and turned around, moving things off of his desk to set the boy on it. The kiss was deep, and Johnny was in more love than he thought he would ever feel. Ten tasted like candy and he couldn't get enough of it. Pressing himself more against the smaller boy's hips, he was rewarded with a needy groan. Ten was already working on undoing Johnny's belt, unbuttoning his jeans and trying to tug them down. Johnny moved his hands to help pull down his jeans, and he felt Ten push his hips back. Johnny frowned, and pulled away from the kiss only to be met with Ten's lustful gaze.

Without needing words, Ten got off the desk and fell to his knees, already moving to press kisses on Johnny's clothed dick. He couldn't resist the moan, Ten's mouth even like that felt amazing. He seen Ten smirk at this, glancing up to look Johnny in the eye as he pulled down the taller man's undergarments. Ten seen Johnny's dick once before several years ago, so this wasn't a surprise to him. They were at a pool party, and Johnny ended up losing his swim trunks. They all blamed Taeil for that.

Still, the size was always impressive and Ten has always wanted to just feel it for himself. He couldn't help himself think of Taeil and if he had the pleasure, but he shoved that thought away because right now was his turn, albeit forbidden turn. He grinned up at Johnny for a moment, moving his hand to loosely wrap his fingers around the length. Lifting it up, he pressed his tongue on the balls and licked all the way up to the tip, where he gave it a soft but open mouthed kiss. Johnny had moved his hand to the back of Ten's head, his eyes never leaving the sight. 

Ten was happy, honestly. He pressed kisses to the side of the length and eventually took in only the tip to teasingly press his tongue on the slit. He heard a soft chuckle from the man above, and he moved his free hand to cup Johnny's balls. Shifting, he relaxed his jaw and took Johnny in fully. Hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue flat underneath the length, he let his fingers slowly massage the balls they were cupping. A soft groan was heard from Johnny, and he knew he was doing a decent job. Truth be told, Ten was nervous. He hasn't exactly done this before, and he wasn't sure if he was even doing it right.

Sucking lightly, he begins to bob his head, taking Johnny in deep. His gag reflex did get triggered, but he was able to ignore it. He felt Johnny gently massage the back of his head, urging Ten to speed up a bit if he could. So he does. Ten hummed to send vibrations, getting rewarded with another low groan from the taller man. He pulled himself away with a loud pop and grinned up at the man above. Johnny smirked and motioned for Ten to stand, and so he does. Johnny undoes the smaller man's jeans and lets them fall to the floor. He then pulls down the undergarments, and lifts Ten up to set him back on the desk.

Ten watches as Johnny moved to open a bottom drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube. It was half-empty, and Ten did feel a wave of sadness. Taeil's been in here, too. Johnny seemed to have noticed the look on Ten's face, and his gaze softened. He moved back in between Ten's legs, and pressed soft kisses to the smaller boy's jaw to his ear.

"Taeil hasn't been here like this." That was all Johnny really needed to say. It was probably half-empty because he brought it from home, Ten didn't really want to think of any plausible reasons right now. He hummed in response, leaning himself back a bit to give Johnny the space he needed. Johnny opened the bottle and put a generous amount of lube on his first finger, setting the bottle down to the side. He then pressed that finger to Ten's entrance, letting it circle around the entrance before slowly pressing it inside. Ten sighed softly at this, shifting a bit. Johnny's finger was in to the knuckle, and he curled his finger, pulling it out slightly and then thrusting it back inside. He does this a few times before removing his finger to add more lube to it.

This time, he presses in two of his fingers. Continuing what he was doing moments before, Ten moaned softly in response. Johnny raised an eyebrow, and pressed in a third finger. Ten moaned loudly at this, but quickly moved a hand to cover his mouth. He didn't want the assistant outside to hear him.

"Baby, you don't need to hide your sounds. Kun won't care." And with this, Johnny purposely moved his fingers in a harsher way to elicit a lewd sound from the smaller boy. And, he was rewarded. 

"John--more." Was all that Ten could get out. Johnny only smirked in response, though he understood what the other wanted. He removed his fingers and grabbed the lube one last time. He put a generous amount on his fingers once more and then covers his dick with the lubricate. He wanted things to be smooth. Once he was ready, he closed the bottle and moved it to the side once more. Ten shifted a bit, and Johnny placed his hands on the boy's hips. Aligning himself with his entrance, he presses himself inside slowly. Ten moaned lowly at this, feeling the other completely fill his hole. Once Johnny was in all the way, he pulled himself out shallowly and pushed himself back in.

He eventually sped up the tempo, thrusting himself hard but deeply into the smaller boy. Ten's moans were like music to his ears, and he was in love. In love with the image below him, in love with the sounds, and in love with the feeling. He didn't even have time to think of Taeil waiting back at home. 

Ten moved enough to sit up a bit more, to pull Johnny into a sloppy kiss. Johnny shifted enough to allow Ten to comfortably do this, as he still fucked him. Ten couldn't help but moan into the messy kiss, and Johnny pressed open mouth kisses to Ten's neck instead. He was careful to not leave too many visible marks, though he was tempted. This continued until they both came, and it has happened for a few months after this.

\---

"Johnny, why didn't we tell each other how we felt years ago?" Ten asked one morning, laying naked in John's bed. Johnny was already getting ready for work, Taeil having been out on a business trip for this week. 

"I think...we were afraid on how the other would feel." He responded, turning to glance at his lover. "I was going to kiss you that one night, in college. Back at that party? But Taeyong beat me to it."

Ten frowned for a moment, letting himself think back to that time. To that night, to that party. He remembered it somewhat. He remembered the look in Johnny's eyes, like he was wanting to do something...but got distracted by Taeyong moving himself in-between. Taeyong. Taeyong, Taeyong. Always getting in the way of things.

"I love you." Ten replied, shifting his position on the bed. The blanket was barely covering the man, and Johnny had to resist the urge to crawl back in. He had to get to the meeting, so he only gave Ten a smile before he responded.

"I love you, too."

\---

Taeil came home unexpectedly.  He heard the sounds first, then a 'shit'. Taeil frowned, and made his way towards the bedroom. He didn't even hesitate when he opened the door.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Taeil couldn't stop the anger from bubbling out. He felt betrayed. "What the fuck? Ten? John? What the actual fuck is this?"

"Taeil--wait Taeil let me explain." Johnny started, not even trying to move out of the bed. Ten had sat up, covering himself from Taeil's eyes. Taeil looked. His eyes traveled across both of their naked bodies, to each mark they both had. Marks in spots that were only visible when they were completely naked.

"Is this why you kept rejecting me for sex?" Taeil couldn't believe what he was seeing. He clenched his fists and shook his head. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me? No, you know what. Fuck you, and fuck you. Get the fuck out of my house. Got it? I don't want either of you to come here ever again. Jesus fuck. " Taeil pulled out his cellphone, and sent a death glare to Ten. "And you best bet your fucking ass that I'm going to call Taeyong."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh boy this was fun to write out. I hope this style of writing is okay with everyone, I never do good with actual details/story writing. I find that this style of writing is much easier, and it still gets the idea across. Tomorrow I'll post the last chapter uwu


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do mention a little bit of drunk sex so idk if thats like..really non-con or not im not sure but this is just a warning in case-

It was a beautiful morning on a Sunday when Taeyong got the call from Taeil. 

"What? Are you kidding me? They are? That's fucking bullshit." Taeyong was angry but he had a feeling he knew why this was happening. He loved Ten, he really did but sometimes he just felt that Ten didn't love him too. Not like he loved Johnny. So, with that, Taeyong was just broken. What did he do? What could he do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He knew he should shout. He knew he should show up at Johnny's place and just...do  _something_ but yet. Here he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands on his head. He sighed, and thought back to the first time he kissed Ten. He had watched the way those two interacted way before that party, and he just felt a pang of jealousy in his chest.

He wanted that. He wanted the way Ten looked at Johnny, and he wanted to feel the other's body on his. He wanted Ten for himself, and he figured the best way to do it was to throw a party, get him drunk and to kiss him. So, that's what happened. What he didn't expect was Ten to come back to him after running off and practically threw himself at the other. He didn't expect taking Ten up to an empty room and stripping the boy. Ten was drunk, Taeyong knew this. He still did it anyway. He took Ten's virginity, just like he took Ten's happiness. He took Ten's true love away from him, all because he was selfish.

So could he really be angry at them for cheating?

\---

Taeil was feeling several things at once, and he didn't know how to cope with it all. His head was hurting, and his heart ached too. He was deeply in love with Johnny, why did Johnny do this to him? He thought back to the party, and then to when they first met. He thought back to how Ten and Johnny interacted. He thought they were just friendly because they were practically siblings since they lived together since the third grade. He didn't realize...and maybe it was his fault. Maybe this was all his fault, because he didn't see that they were in love with each other. 

Taeil sighed, he was now sitting alone at his home. He had kicked Johnny out, and he wasn't exactly sure where those two went. He had called Taeyong, but the man seemed...not as upset as he should be. Sighing once more, he stood up from the couch and put on his shoes. He loved Johnny, and he knew what he had to do. He knew Johnny was in love with Ten, and he needed to let go. He needed to let Johnny be happy, to be truly happy. So he was going to head to court to get divorce papers.

\---

"Taeil...are..are you sure about this?" Johnny asked, eyeing the divorce papers. They were in his office, since he had to work. Ten was at his studio, teaching a class. Taeil nodded, pushing the paperwork towards Johnny more.

"John, you can't love me like you should. Just sign the paperwork, okay? It'll be much better if you did." Taeil was close to tears, but he knew this is what he had to do. 

"Taeil, I do love you. I don't want to get divorced from you. I know what I did was wrong, and I know I can never say sorry enough. But let me prove to you that I love you. Let me show you." Johnny was talking softly, getting up from where he sat to move closer to the other. Taeil didn't look up at him. "Taeil, please look at me."

Taeil only sighed, wiping his eyes before looking up at the taller. He felt intimidated by Johnny's height, so he stood up too. Johnny had a look of sincerity in his eyes, and Taeil felt his heart skip a beat. He was still so madly in love with the taller male, he couldn't just let go that easy. He wanted to be selfish for once. And so he was. He pulled Johnny into a kiss, trailing more kisses to the man's neck where he bit harshly. 

"You'll never do that to me ever again, right, John?" Taeil growled, he was still furious. Furious on the betrayal that had happened, and he wanted Johnny to repent for it. 

"Yes, I will never stray from your side ever again." Johnny groaned out, as Taeil was still biting on his neck. Once Taeil was satisfied, he pulled away and nodded.

"I don't want you seeing Ten anymore. At all. Not unless I'm there, too." That wasn't a harsh demand, and Johnny accepted it. 

"He has to be the model for our commercial again for our new clothing line." Johnny spoke softly, moving to lightly press a hand to Taeil's side.

"Then I'm going to be there too to keep an eye on you two." Taeil wouldn't blindly trust again. He wasn't stupid. Johnny only nodded in response, pulling the other slowly into a hug.

\---

It's been a year since the last time Ten has even seen Johnny, and he figured it was for the best. He and Taeyong were still together, and he was beginning to learn to fully love the other man. Taeyong had been more gentle with the smaller boy. Doing things that Ten liked, and making sure he didn't go too far. Taeyong knew that Ten still longed for Johnny, but he also knew that Taeil wouldn't even allow Ten near the taller man. Honestly, Taeyong was glad. Glad that Taeil was like that, because Taeyong was too soft. He loves Ten, but Johnny can be intimidating when he needs to be.

Taeyong can also be intimidating, but Johnny had height on his side. They fought once, over some dumb argument and they both got beaten by each other pretty bad. He remembers the stress it caused on the other two, and they just knew that it'd be best to never fight like that again. So they avoided conflict. Now with this being the biggest conflict, they just parted ways. The two couples rarely interacting with each other if they could help it.

They learned their lessons, and this is how it was going to go. This is how it should be.

But why did Taeil and Taeyong feel so guilty?

\---

The divorce papers made their way back onto Johnny's desk, and he was confused. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Taeil's number, only he didn't pick up the phone. 

"Hello? Who is this?" The voice asked, it was male. Before Johnny could speak, he heard shuffling and a 'hey wait give that back Sicheng' and then a "Hello? Oh, Johnny?"

"Who was that? And why is there divorce papers on my desk? Taeil, what are you doing?" Johnny didn't know what to feel or to even think. He thought they were going well, what was this?

"Oh...yeah..um..I want a divorce, obviously. Johnny we...we've distanced ourselves from each other. I tried to love you the same, and I know you tried too..but it's just not going to work out anymore. I'm sorry, honestly. " Johnny heard a soft giggle and a 'is that your ex? are you gonna tell him?' and then a hushed 'no shut up sicheng' and then a confused 'why? doesnt he still love that guy?'

"I'll sign the papers and mail it back to you." And with that, he hung up. Then, he dials the number he last knew Ten was using. It rang a few times, and then it picked up.

"Hello?" It was Ten's voice. He sounded tired, probably was in the middle of class.

"Ten! Hey. It's me. Taeil gave me divorce papers, and I think he's with another man anyway." Johnny started out, a laugh. 

"Oh..Johnny..hey. Did he? I see. That sucks. " Ten replied, though he sounded distant. 

"Is this a bad time? I'm sorry for calling. I know I shouldn't call, but I didn't know what else to do." Johnny sighed, signing the paperwork.

"I've been divorced for a few months already." Ten said softly. You could hear the soft chatter in the distance from his students and a few '5 6 7 8'. Johnny frowned at that.

"Really?..why? What happened?" He was shocked, honestly.

"I came home one day with the paperwork on the table, and his stuff gone. He had already signed it. All that was needed was mine." Ten sounded hurt, a bit bittersweet as well. 

"Ten...I'm sorry. I caused all of this." Johnny was starting, but Ten cut him off.

"No, Taeyong did. He told me, Johnny. He told me what he did back then. That party? He planned it. He purposely got in the way, he purposely kissed me. He purposely..he.." Ten was trying not to cry, but Johnny could hear it. The soft sniffles, the quiet 'are you okay, hyung?' from his students.

"Ten can we meet up somewhere? I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

\---

It's been a couple of months, but those two were going pretty strong. They've been through a lot, and they've lost a lot but what they never lost were each other. They were in love, and have been since they were in the third grade. Johnny was happy now, and Ten was even happier. The markings from their past lovers long gone, for now it was just them. They didn't hear anything from Taeyong, but they heard that Taeil and Sicheng were going stable. Ten was curious about Taeyong, about his whereabouts but he didn't keep that curiosity for long. Johnny would always kiss him, taking away thoughts that weren't of them.

They worked hard, been through a lot and realized a lot. That party back then was the right time for those two, just the wrong people got in the way. 


End file.
